Sometime before all the shards were found
by Nark666
Summary: its starts off with a shape-shifting youkai.....cant summerize the who story as i hvent finished it yet...so if u feel lucky, read my story
1. First Chap

First fanfic.....reviews plz, i dont think i did good, but read it, now that ur here, plz???:D In case i need a disclaimer... DISCLAIMER: i do not own inuyasha or have created. This fanfic is for the sake of being a fanfic aka cause fanfics exists  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Inuyasha, sit! SIT!" Kagome screamed  
The hanyou, however, continued swinging the transformed Tetsusaiga at the Miroku, who grimace with each blow against his staff.  
"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Sango rushes to the houshi's aid.  
"Why won't Inuyasha sit?" Shippou jumps to avoid Inuyasha's swing, and runs up to safety on the nearby tree.  
Sango is thrown against Miroku and they both land on the ground, winded by Inuyasha's blow. Kagome runs and goes between them, arms spread apart.  
"Inuyasha, please, stop this."  
Inuyasha, however ignores her and moves toward her with Tetsusaiga raised, ready to strike at her. Kagome braced herself for the blow and closes her eyes.  
"KAGOME!"  
Inuyasha appeared running from the forest, and with a loud CLANG!, blocks the blow. Kagome opens her eyes, and sees Inuyasha facing exact copy. Kagome gasps at the scene, the two half-youkais facing each other, each with Tetsusaiga raised and looking as angry as the other.  
"Inuyasha?" Sango and Miroku gets up, both having the same shocked face.  
"This one's a fake," the Inuyasha who just arrived said.  
With that, he charges at his clone and swings Tetsusaiga. The other half-youkai raises his Tetsusaiga to block it, and to the group's surprise, the sword is neatly sliced in two, along with its owner, who now lies on the ground in two and disappearing fast with the wind.  
"Feh, a weak fake too, if you ask me."  
Inuyasha looks at the group.  
"What? What are you all looking at?"  
"I see. A clever trick. However, how do we know you are not a fake either?" Miroku looks at him.  
"This could be part of a trap." Sango said.  
"Well if he is the real Inuyasha, he'll sit when Kagome tells him," Shippou jumps on Kagome's shoulder.  
"Whadda you mean I'm fake? I just save you...whaa.."  
"SIT, BOY!"  
Inuyasha flies to the ground, head first.  
"So he is the real Inuyasha. But who was the other one?"  
"A duplicate. But he was not completely exact. His sword was weaker and the necklace had no powers." Miroku sits down.  
"Do you think Naraku is behind this?" Kagome looks at the houshi.  
"Your guess is as good as mine, Kagome."  
"If we're done talking, can we get going now? Its not as if we have time to talk all day anyways. We have Shikon shards to find." Inuyasha starts walking.  
"Inuyasha's right, the Jewel shard Kagome sensed must be farther away now. We must get going."  
Kagome follows Inuyasha, and Sango picks up her Hiraikotsu. Miroku gets up, and walks past her as she bent down. Kagome and Inuyasha looks back in time to see Miroku flying in the air, one cheek with a red hand mark and Sango with her Hiraikotsu raised.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
bit confusing, it'll add up sooner or later...c ya, n remember the reviews!! 


	2. Chap 2

Mark: Alright George, since your so happy about catching all my mistakes, u can say the disclaimer. George: YAY!!! Finally the nerds get a stand on things! You inferior beings, look at me!!! HAHAHA you all suck!!! Mark: Jeez George, calm yourself and just say the freaking thing. George: My apologies, my less intelligent friend. Now, before my friend decides to beat the living snot out of me, I would like to say that he does not own Inuyasha, or have created; he is, of course way too, ummm... shall we say learning disabled, to create anything as good as Inuyasha. This is just some poor excuse of a fanfic. Now good day to you all as I have to flee before the retard attempts to prematurely end my life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Yawn* "Lets stop here. I'm tired, and I haven't washed my hair for 2 days! "Kagome complains.  
"I agree. We'll never find the shard in the dark. Plus," Miroku smiles, "the girls needs to wash themselves."  
"You dirty houshi, don't try anything while Kagome and I are in the spring." Sango gives him a dirty look.  
Miroku continues smiling.  
"Don't worry, I'll stay and start the fire." With that, the girls and Shippou heads toward the hot spring.  
"If we didn't have to stop every night, we would have the jewel shard by now." Inuyasha sits down.  
"I'll get some firewood for the fire." Miroku leaves too, leaving Inuyasha with Kirara.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It sure feels good to rest for the night." Kagome sighs, and leans back.  
"Wait a second", she thought, "what was that?" She stands up.  
"What's wrong, Kagome?"  
"I sense a jewel shard" With that, Kagome and Sango quickly get dressed and goes back to the camp site.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What's taking Miroku so long?" Kirara opens one eye and looks annoyed to be woken up. Inuyasha gets up, and on the cue Miroku appears, holding and armful of firewood.  
"You haven't been spying on the girls, have you?" Suddenly, Kirara started growling.  
"What is it Kirara?" Inuyasha draws Tetsusaiga and Miroku grabs his staff.  
Kirara continues growling and transform. They stand back to back, weapons/teeth ready. Then, from the ground, vines rush up at them and entangles the three, knocking their weapons out of their hands.  
"I can't move!"Miroku and Inuyasha struggles, and Kirara tries to bite off the vines. They wrap around his mouth and the three rose a few feet high in the air.  
"So, the powerful Inuyasha, caught in a simple youkai trap." Kikyou steps out of the shadows of the trees.  
"Kikyou?" Inuyasha looks shocked. "Why?"  
"To get my revenge!" With that, the vines wrap around the half- youkai's head and pulls it back. Kikyou inserts an arrow into her bow and aims it at his head.  
"Now die Inuyasha!"  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome's arrow cuts through the vines and the three caught in it falls to the ground. Kikyou's arrow struck the vine. With that, the vine retreats under the ground.  
"Is that a jewel shard in her arm?" Kagome looks at Kikyou with that thought. She fits another arrow into her bow and aims it at her. Sango goes to help free Miroku and Kirara, who were still tangled in the life-less vines.  
"Kagome, what are you doing?" Inuyasha rushs at her and knocks the arrow out of her hands.  
"Don't be stupid, Inuyasha. Thats not Kikyou. There's a jewel shard in her right arm. ..... Look out!" Kagome knocks Inuyasha on to the ground as the fake Kikyou's arrow fly above their heads.  
Sango, hearing this, throws Hiraikotsu at her and severs the fake's arm off. The hand disappears into the wind, leaving the shard behind.  
The clone looked shocked, but a split second later looked misdeaveous. She lifted her other arm up, muttering softly under her breath. The ground rose from under the jewel shard and seemingly consumes it. It forms into Miroku. With that, she runs off into the woods.  
"What the...," Inuyasha stops suddenly, as the newly formed Miroku had unwrapped the beads around the right hand and opened the wind tunnel at them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ kk, second chapter up, more review and don't be too blunt, or I'll start crying =P. And it's okay George, I won't hurt you. (jks) 


	3. Chap 3

Me: Hey y'all. Meet Chaim. Chaim: Let me go, you moron. I will not say it. Me: Come on. Do it for me...? =P Chaim: No. I will no make myself look like a fool by saying that you didn't create the characters or anything else in Inuyasha. You don't even have a share of their stock or whatever. Me: Fine, plus I think what you jsut said is enough anyways. Chaim: ...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Stand back! Kazaana!" Miroku jumps in front of the group and opens his wind tunnel. The dupicate stumbles and flys at the wind tunnel. Both Mirokus' hands met, and for a second, everything stood still. Both of them stuggles to hold their ground. Inuyasha takes out Tetsusaiga and slices the duplicate in half. The pain shows on his face, and he is drawn into the real Miroku's wind tunnel. Miroku closes it.  
"Thanks, Inuyasha. I'm okay, Sango," Miroku holds up his hand as she moves toward her to indicate that he is alright. He had showed pain on his face when he was closing his wind tunnel. Then without warning he falls. He was unconscience before Sango caught him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku opens his eyes to find the sun raising and in Sango's lap. Sango stirs as Miroku gets up, and yawns.  
"I'm glad you're okay, Miroku. You were burning all night yesterday."  
"I'm sorry I worried you." Miroku puts her hand into his.  
"Miroku...." She blushes, but then her expression changes as Miroku caresses a familiar spot. She throws him at the nearest tree, and he bounces off it, and faints.  
Shippou, who was there the whole time, says, "That Miroku never gives up."  
"He always ruins a good moment." Kagome sighs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Miroku recovers for the second time, the sun said it was noon. Inuyasha blames Miroku for wasting their time, and says he can't find the youkai's trail anymore. They walked towards where the youkai had fled, and soon enough they had to settle to make camp. Sango goes to gather some water as Miroku started a fire. Inuyasha's face meets the ground as Kagome grabs her bag from him, saying something about touching other people's stuff. Miroku wasn't listening. The whole group had ignored him today. He sits gloomingly besides the fire, once in a while feeding wood to the fire while Inuyasha and Kagome continued to argue.  
  
Suddenly, a flash of fire appeared in Sango's direction, and her scream startled several nearby birds. The rest of the group jumps up, grabs their weapons and rushes to Sango's aid. Miroku, being the closest, steps into the next clearing first, and finds Kirara on the ground. In the middle of the clearing, Sango had her sword out, blocking her own Hiraikotsu, wielded by an exact copy. Kagome and Inuyasha reaches the clearing, and stand in shock as they continue, not noticing the three of them. Kagome rushes to Kirara, who had transformed back, and holds him in her arms. Inuyasha draws Tetsusaiga.  
"Inuyasha, help them!" Kagome looks from the Sangos to him.  
"How the hell am I suppose to do that? I can't tell which one is which." He looks back and forth as the two of them continued Then, Hiraikotsu met the sword, and the Sango goes flying back and into Miroku. Both of them fly into a tree, and the sword goes into both of them. Miroku's eyes open in shock, while the Sango, stuck to him, smiles and disappears like the other duplicates. The real Sango cries in shock, drops Hiraikotsu and rushes to Miroku. The sword falls to the ground. Miroku falls, and Sango catches him, embracing him.  
"Miroku...I'm so sorry..." Sango was crying.  
"San...Sango....it's okay....I...." Miroku brushes her tears away. Their eyes met, and so did their lips, and time stood still as they kissed. Then Miroku falls limp, and Sango holds him tighter, crying uncontrollably. Kirara had gone to her side, trying to comfort her, nudging her arm, and brushing his cheek against hers. Kagome herself had collapsed on Inuyasha, tears streaming down her cheeks, and Inuyasha trying to comfort her. Inuyasha looked emotionally shocked.  
"Miroku...no...please...don't go...Miroku...Miroku!" Sango's sobs between her words, thinking, wishing that this is like some kind of dream, that Miroku would opens his eyes and smile. But her thoughts seemed futile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, to clear some things. The fake Sango had the real one's sword because if she made one herself, it would be too weak and break, like Tetsusaiga in the first chap. That's it...no reviews for me? (Why am I doing this?) 


	4. Chap 4

Me: Hey Cherry! Cherry: I LOVE KIKYOU!! Me: Then you won't like this chapter...she tries to kill everyone...even Inuyasha. Cherry: WHAT??!! They were made to be together!! Your stupid story stinks. No wonder the original is way better. You will never create something as good as Inuyasha. Your stupid ideas stink. Me: 'sniff' Fine, say whatever you want. This chapter's staying tho.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kikyou," Inuyasha thought. He had smelt her scent in the air. A flash catches his eyes, and he pushes Kagome away from him. She looked shocked, first from Inuyasha, then the arrow that landed in a tree between them as she fell onto the ground. Inuyasha raises Tetsusaiga.  
"So, the houshi was the first to go." Kikyou reveals herself on a nearby tree.  
"The taiji-ya shall be next. I will end her suffering." With that she placed another arrow into her bow. Sango gets up as Kikyou bends her bow and aims it at her.  
"You...you killed him. You killed Mir...Miroku. It was your foul minion that did this to him. I shall avenge his death!" Sango picks up Hiraikotsu and lunges at her. Kikyou lets her arrow fly, and Sango swings her weapon and deflects it. Then she throws Hiraikotsu at her. She jumps and lands beside the tree, with the torn branches falling beside her. The Hiraikotsu returns and she ducks. Sango catches it and then lunges at her. Kikyou shoots another arrow and this time Sango raises Hiraikotsu to block it. She is thrown back and lands in front of Miroku's still body. His hand was still clutching around his wound. Kikyou aims another arrow at Sango, but then Inuyasha knocks both the arrow and bow out of her hand.  
"Kikyou, why?" Inuyasha stands between her and Sango and Miroku. Kikyou jumps back.  
"You fools. I am no longer that undead Miko. What little of a soul she had left in that body has been crushed, and now I control this body!" Kikyou had a smirk on her face.  
"In fact, her Miko powers has strengthen me. I am much stronger in this body then in my last!" Kikyou grabs her bow and inserts the fallen arrow into it.  
She fires it at Inuyasha. Inuyasha, still stunned by the news, was too slow to dodge the arrow, but Sango had thrown Hiraikotsu at her, and screamed, "GET DOWN, INUYASHA!"  
Kagome, who saw it all coming, said, "SIT."  
Inuyasha sits, and Hiraikotsu collided with Kikyou's arrow. They deflect each other, and Hiraikotsu lands on top of Sango. Kikyou fires another arrow at Sango. Sango, still a little slow from having Hiraikotsu land on top of her, just stared at it. She was forced down by someone behind her just in time.  
"Miroku...?" Sango looks at her savior. It was indeed Miroku. Sango tries to feel for his wound, but a little cut was in its place.  
"I thought you were gone, Miroku. How...?" Sango looks surprised.  
"The jewel shard from her minion we fought earlier was sucked into my wind tunnel too. It probably saved me. I took it out of the wound when..." Miroku didn't finish his sentence, as Sango had thrown herself on him.  
"I'm glad you're okay, houshi." She blushes when Miroku looks at her, and gets up to avoid his eyes.  
"I'm sorry to ruin your reunion, but I am in a hurry. Resist and make your pain last longer." She holds her hand out as if to grasp the jewel shard miroku had, and to everyone's surprise, a strong wind picked up and the jewel shard flys into her hands. Then she raises her hands again and several places in the ground raises to form armed humans. They lunge at the group. Kagome and Shippou retreats a little at the rest of them raises their weapons. Kikyou also stood in a distance, and amused herself by watching her own minions fight them. Kagome places an arrow into the bow and aims toward the fight, but couldn't release it as she feared she might hit one of her friends. Inuyasha cuts down his opponent.  
"Kagome, don't just stand there. Do something." He goes off to help Miroku. More minions rise as the group cuts down the last of them.  
"Damn it, they just don't give up."  
"We can't go on like this. We have to stop Kikyou." Miroku falls to the ground.  
"Miroku!" Sango rushes to her aid, but stops mid-way to block another blow. Miroku tries to get up, but is thrown back down again. One of the minions took avantage of this and prepares to make the final blow. Kagome's arrow cuts him in half mid-air.  
"Inuyasha, you have to stop kill Kikyou." Miroku gets up again.  
"I can't kill Kikyou! She is not herself!" Inuyasha continues fighting.  
"He is so stupid sometimes. If he won't do it, I will," Kagome her bow and aims at her. Kikyou is too concentrated on the battle to notice.  
"Here goes," Kagome thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SoOo....should Kikyou die now....hmm....anyways...more chapters are coming, as it is the march break and I have nothing else to do... 


	5. Chap 5

Just like the last chapters, I do not own Inuyasha, or did I have anything to do with its creation, I just do this for fun. Thank you, and have a nice day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kagome! No!" Inuyasha steps between Kagome and Kikyou.  
"You can't kill Kikyou!" Inuyasha said. Miroku and Sango continued fighting. Miroku stumbles from blocking a blow and falls to the ground, his hand clutching his wound from earlier.  
"Miroku!" Sango cuts down the rest of the minions and rushes to him. His wound had opened again, and blood started flowing out of it.  
"In..Inuyasha...watch out." Miroku gasps. Inuyasha turns around and saw a flash, then his heart was pierced, the arrow landing in front of Kagome.  
"The jewel shard...its in Inuyasha'a heart!" Kagome thought. She could see it clearly, the shard glowing purple and with evil. Inuyasha growled and turned around. His eyes were red, and his face black. Fear struck into Kagome when she looked at him, and she stepped back a little.  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome started walking slowly to him. Inuyasha growls.  
"Kagome! Watch out! He is not himself anymore." Sango holds Miroku in her arms, looking at the couple.  
"Inuyas..." Kagome took another step, and Inuyasha lunged at her. His claws out, he slams Kagome against a tree, the claws piercing her. Kagome gasps, and she slowly reached for Inuyasha's heart. She seemed to go through his skin and flesh, and pulled it out. The shard's evil aura disappears. Inuyasha eyes and face transform back, and his claws retracted.  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome falls limp into Inuyasha's arms, and he senses her breathing stopping.  
"Kagome? KAGOME!!" Inuyasha embraces her. Kagome's soul had came out, and flew into Kikyou.  
"Look, Kikyou's soul returns, forcing the other dead souls out." Sango and Miroku looks at Kikyou. Kikyou shudders, the souls flashing everywhere as they flew out of her. She falls from the tree to the ground. Inuyasha took no notice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku had lay Kagome down on a sheet of cloth. He looks at Inuyasha, who had retreated under a tree, his head in his knees. He had not moven for hours after he carried Kagome back to the campsite. Kikyou had awaken, and followed him, her face solemn. The night was moon-less, and Inuyasha had transformed into a human. Miroku sighs, and Sango returns and joins him by the fire after attending Kirara's wounds.  
"What shall we do?" Sango looks from Kagome to Inuyasha.  
"We have to let Inuyasha recover. This has been a rough day for all of us. We have to watch Inuyasha, he is in his human form, and he might do something unrational." Miroku clutches his wound again. It had been hurting all day.  
"I suppose the jewel shard can recover Kagome, but her soul would not return. Kikyou is still with us," Sango said. She and Miroku is surprised by Kikyou, who had been listening and just gotten up and headed towards Inuyasha.  
"Inuyasha, did you...did you love Kagome?" Kikyou sits down beside him. Inuyasha looks up.  
"Kikyou, I..." He looks at her, his face still stricken with sadness.  
  
"I understand." Kikyou hands Inuyasha the jewel shard Kagome had taken out of Inuyasha earlier.  
"She will live again. Put this into her wound. As for her soul..." Kikyou leans toward Inuyasha, and kisses him. She closes her eyes, and her soul flys into Inuyasha. She falls limp.  
"Kikyou? " Inuyasha holds her in his arms, and holds up the jewel shard. He gets up, leaving Kikyou at the tree. She falls to the ground. Inuyasha stumbles, like a child just learning to walk, holding the shard in his hand, towards Kagome. He falls to his knees halfway, and Sango rushes to help him up.  
"Inuyasha?" Sango looked worried. "What did Kikyou say?"  
Inuyasha looks from Kagome to Kikyou. He tries to get up with Sango's help, but falls back down again. He pounded his hands on the ground. He can not decide.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Sniff' so hard to decide, even I can't choose who should live. Anyways...until next time. 


End file.
